Tracks of Pinefur's adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Places, traveling, companions, promises, friendship, adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Where would I begin? Oh, hi! My name is Pinefur, through I got nicknamed as 'Piper' for my whistling ability. I'm a warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan. I was a hunter years back when out of nowhere, wham, I got diagnosed with cancer. T2 chest cancer to be exact. It means I had a tumour in Stage 2 in my chest. I was guessed to be having a year of clinical surgeries, and I was fed up, having house fever, wanting to be out. So, with much convincing, I was able to hunt again in my beloved forests up north of New York. There, I was greeted by something greater than I ever knew. I was on a path, scouting out some deer tracks, when I saw human tracks, barefoot. I was curious, followed the tracks to peek over a ridge, to my astonishment, a group of people, crafty and quiet as they were covered in mud, stalking the herd I was looking for. It was the first time I ever saw my respected leader, Sunrise. She remarkably led that group quite well, and with shock and awe, I saw them attack and pin a particular few deer, leaving the rest of the herd to leap away. Anyway, long story short, I met them face to face, and was explained of their story, the clan, everything. Remarkably, I was cured of cancer some months later, and I came into HQ, made into an apprentice, then a warrior years later.

I chose to go to the world of Seekers after I had read the series, and I was very intrigued to find what's there for me. My day approached a month later after Rubyflower left for her world. I was in my room, #34. The floor is a restored pine, with a particular unique rug of green and bronze, which looks like bronze wings upon a dark green background, and the borders, light green. The walls is all painted like the legendary old-growth redwood forest in California. The ceiling is painted of the Aurora Borealis and the constellations of the Northern Hemisphere. My bed is shaped like a crescent moon with the top curve being my headboard, painted silver white. My bathroom is a replica of a waterfall pond, with the toilet/vanity in a separate door.

I was counting my savings so I can give it to Sunrise to use it for kindness. I'm clothed in Middle-age cloth style, through they are made of cotton and silk. I had a hood shirt in dark brown while my pants are whitewashed pale tan, and deerskin moccasin boots in tan brown. For some reason, I prefer old- style clothes than modern ones, through I had to be specific that my old- style clothes be made of modern thread. I hate being itchy by hay thread, plus I am skin-allergic to hay. I don't know why or how I have it, but it's there, anyway. I figure it's a gene passed by my parents, who had disappeared on me when I was about five. Granted, I was verbally abused, but I was left alone, alone in a playground, for heaven's sake!

I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry, I don't mean to shout like that. Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes. I finally finished counting my savings, and headed out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked ahead to the cafeteria where some warriors was eating lunch and others grabbing snacks while going to the library or whatever. I saw Sunrise, dropping off her finished lunch, and she saw me. She smiled wryly at me, and I got to her, handing my savings to her. She nodded thankfully with a considerable look in her eyes, a beginning idea in her mind from what I could tell.

I felt my shoulder poked, and I turned to see Bootpelt, one of the two totem necklace creators. He smirked at me, "Hey, man. Sorry that it took me so long, it was particularly difficult to get the radio inside your totem, but here you are.". Then he boosted up a necklace into the light, and I was surprised to see a wood-carved full black bear's forepaw track, the tan pads and the claws in detail, and at each side, laid two bear fangs. I smiled, thanking Bootpelt as I grabbed my totem necklace and put it on. He nodded, and left out of my sight. I heard a chuckle.

"It suits you well, Pinefur. Keep in touch, would you?". Sunrise replied casually.

I smiled, "Wouldn't forget of it, Sunrise, chief.". Sunrise nodded and she led me ahead to the portal room where some warriors were at. Sunrise scoffed at first, then howled straight for a minute, the sound attracting the rest of all the warriors over to the portal room. Sunrise nodded, satisfied, and then turned the portal on. She looked at me, and I nodded. I approached the portal, and upon the last step just before the portal, I turned, and I gave the best roar I ever did. In return, everybody gave their roars in different tones and sounds. I grinned, then turned, went in, feeling a warm power envelop me as I searched ahead, the atmosphere silent as the tunnel's pitch black.

Beams of light suddenly came in, and soon, the tunnel became bright, as it revealed a environment of a mixed old and new growth forest. A sad, wistful sigh reached my ears, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion through I felt a note of curiosity.

"Who's there?". I said, clearly and loudly.

A low chuckle, "If you were in the army, you would get points for that, for sure.". Then from a particular big and tall oakwood tree, a man came out of the shadows. I slightly tilted my head at this silver-haired man of the low-sixties, his clothes in a Marine army style through in white, his eyes are dark green, deep-tanned caucasian, about 5 ft. As I looked closer, I suddenly saw that we looked similar in the face, if not body.

"That's right. We're family. I'm your grandpa. Hello, grandson.". He spoke in a air of sharp calmness, his aura saying don't mess with me if you dare to.

Flashes of a blurred memory came in my mind, showing this man holding my four-year old body, my grandpa sitting with a content look at me. I sighed deeply as I remembered my name for him.

"Papa Commie, is that you?". I exhaled in relief. Commander Frederick, or as I called him in toddler words, 'Grandpa Commander'. Papa smiled at me as his eyes wisted of tears.

"It's alright, Ras.". papa commented happily. I exhaled in happy sobs as I reunited with Papa, hugging him, smelling his familiar tobacco smoke and honey.

I cried out, "I missed you, Papa. Why didn't you search for me?".

Papa sighed, "I did, Ras. I searched everywhere for you. Heck, I tormented your father just to hear where he and your mother left you. I had suspicions that something was going on inside that house, but I was too late. If I was there for your father when he was younger, he couldn't have done this to you, to me. But, alas, I was betrayed by your father, and shot in that house, my last tears for you, grandson.".

I looked up and sniffed, "Are they in hell, Papa?".

"Your father is. Your mother was witnessed to my murder and your abandonment, but she's haunted, still alive.". Papa commented stiffly. I nodded in understanding.

Papa pulled back, looking at me, "But look at you, you've grown up. So handsome, so mature. I was so proud when I watched your warrior ceremony, Sierra Pinefur Flaggson.".

I dropped my jaw in surprise, "You saw me, Papa?".

Papa smiled, "Always have, Ras. I have watched you ever since I came home into heaven.". I smiled happily as I hugged him once more.

"Now, I believe it's time for you to go on to your world, grandson.". Papa commented airily.

I frowned in despair and my brow furrowed, "But aren't you gonna be alone up there?".

"Don't fret, Ras. I got my wife and many ancestors up there, waiting for me to come back and tell all about you.". Papa smiled with a wink. I smiled, nuzzled his chest, feeling his strong arms around my back, having a last smell of tobacco smoke and honey. Papa pulled back and smiled wistfully.

"Until next time, grandson. We'll see each other again. I love you, Ras.".

I smiled softly as tears leaked out of my eyes. "Okay, Papa Commie. I love you.". Papa saluted and disappeared in a white beam. My heart heaved out, like it was finally free of a burden, and I breathed of realizing that I'm free of my wretched father, and forever protected by my grandfather. I grinned as I looked ahead to see moonlight beaming through the trees. I walked slowly, then came to run, following the moonlight, feeling heavy in my feet, yet my heart light. I felt something poke into me, then I blacked out, my eyes blurred to see a silver of moon and a shadow approaching, and then pitch darkness filled me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds reached my ears, and as I made them out, I realized they were voices that I didn't recognize.

"Wow, he's big like you, Mama!". chirped a young female voice.

A purr, then a soft, creaky female voice replied, "Well, of course, bears of his race is competitors with our race out there in the wild. Here, we are content.".

"Don't you think he's from the wild? He smells weird, and he's the first bear I ever saw!". exclaimed the young voice again.

A chuckle, "I don't doubt it, though it has been years since a bear has been here. Why, the last bear, he lived for 8 years until he passed away.".

I groaned, blinking the bleary colors on and off, the light gleaming. "He's waking up, Mama!".

"Oh, he is. Give him some space, Ninu.". commented the adult voice. I blinked open to see hay in front of me, and I muttered, "Great.". I raised my head up, getting up to nurse the nose, for anytime right now, I would be sneezing. I froze, my eyes wide to see a paw, a bear's paw. I looked around in panic and yelped in shock as I saw that I was in a cage, a circus cage! I saw the interior of a tent, colors everywhere, cages containing different creatures from exotic birds to big cats. Next door, literally, I saw a seniorly mountain lioness with a young cub resting on her mother's back. I gulped quietly, and remembering my shock at my paw, I glanced over to a medium tub of water, and looked at my reflection. Staring right back at me, is a gangly, well-muscled brown bear. My main pelt is light brown while my paws, underside, eyelining, and muzzle is medium brown. My eyes remain dark green and my nose is dark gray. I sported a rather spiky tuft on my head, and fluffy cheeks. To my shock, I'm collared, a rather snug chain collar which hid my totem necklace from sight, gratefully.

"Where in the spirits am I?!". I exclaimed.

"Relax, youngster. You're safe. You're in the Mysterious Moonlight Circus.". commented the mountain lioness behind me. I glanced over to see her. As I walked over to her side of her cage, I measured my cage to be 7 ft long and 4 1/2 ft wide. The lioness is tinted with silver in her pale tan muzzle, and her fur is a stiffly golden tan, with her tail tip being pale brown. Her eyes is a soft, gleaming amber gold. Her young cub is a near-alike with her eyes being a pale gold, and her tail tuft dark brown.

I snorted cautiously, "How do you mean by circus? Did the flat-faces capture me?".

"Why, a circus is where we do tricks and viewed by all people of ages. Flat-faces? Oh, you mean, the pale-walkers. They found you out in the woods, and figured you'd make a addition to the circus here.". commented the lioness casually.

The young cub leapt off her mother's back and skipped down to meet me. I jumped slightly, surprised to see this cub being curious and all. "Hi. Mama says you might be from the wild. What is it like out there? What's your name? Mine's Ninu!".

The lioness snorted warningly, "Don't overwhelm the young bear, Ninu. He's starting to calm down. My name's Gevashin. The Pale-walkers call us, 'Courtney' and 'Lindsey'. She smiled and purred, "And yours?".

I sat down heavily, and groomed my chest with a paw repeatedly, "I'm Pine. And yes, cub, I'm from the wild. It's freedom. It's where I rightly belong, not here.".

Ninu mewed, "You're gonna like it here, Pine! It's great and fun! There's so many things to do here!".

Gevashin chuckled, Calm down, Ninu. It's his choice to like it or not. After all, he's been taken from his true home.". Ninu snorted slightly at that, and yawned softly. She went to sleep into Gevashin's side, and I smiled slightly. That day, Gevashin explained of the other animals, their jobs, her job. I was told of the stories where everybody came from, including her. It turns out, Gevashin was raised in another circus, got traded to here when she was a yearling, met her mate some years later in a outside exercise area. He was a wild lion, from the forest, and unfortunately got shot in a return visit, with Gevashin already pregnant at that time. Ninu was named after her mate's sister.

Gevashin was afraid for Ninu, don't want her to be traded or anything, wants her to be free like her father was. Gevashin couldn't afford to escape, cause of her age and all. I nodded thoughtfully at her thoughts of worry and despair. Soon, it was time for Gevashin to do her job with the other animals, leaving me to keep Ninu company. I fell asleep some time after that, curling against the end side, with my head pointing at Ninu. I smiled softly, went off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks has passed, and I have fought to refuse to do any tricks that the humans wanted me to do. I found out many human terms from the animals. Pale-walkers: mountain lion, flat-faces: bear, copy-leggers: monkey, loud-talkers: bird, and skin-changers: reptile. Ninu has slowly becoming into a young eight-month old cub, waiting for her yearling day. While at night, while the others are off doing their jobs, I have been trying to figure out to open my cage door. It's a double chain with two different locks; a automatic lock, and a key lock.

Gevashin has unfortunately noticed my struggle, and only told me that to escape, I have to fool a stupid or careless human. I snorted at that, already has seen the humans in control, being well-known to watch any retailing animal. So, on another night, I contacted Sunrise through my totem necklace.

"Sunrise, you there?". I called softly.

A chuckle, "About time, Pinefur.".

I sighed, "Any ideas about this?".

Sunrise replied, "Well, you may need to see if you can shift back to human. After all, the portal's able to give each warrior an ability or gift.".

I widened my eyes at that thought of line, "You think so?".

"Believe me, I could be wrong about this. What do you got to lose, anyway? Hmm, Pinefur?". called out Sunrise calmly.

I nodded mutely, and realized Sunrise's waiting for my reply, "Alright, Sunrise. I'll try. Thanks for the thought.".

"Anytime, Piper. Later.". sounded Sunrise casually with a hint of a smile in her voice, then she buzzed off.

I turned off my necklace, and looked at the locks, and I knew I had to get out of here, and bring Gevashin's wish to become true. In my mind, I have my human form in picture, and I focused on the energy to shift. Slowly and carefully, I felt my body shift back to human, and I heard my clothes rustling, and I smiled. I opened my eyes to see that I was smaller.

I glanced around to see that nobody was around, and I practiced over and over until I was able to shift in a second. It's midnight when everybody returned for bed, I spoke to Gevashin while Ninu is asleep napping.

"Hi, Gevashin. How was it tonight?". I started the conversation casually.

"Somewhat quiet tonight. Not many kids. Must be one of these nights.". Gevashin spoke softly.

I nodded, "Great. Gevashin, listen, I got a secret I'm keeping for some reasons, and it's going to help me and Ninu to get out of here tonight.".

"What? You've figured out the locks? How?". Gevashin widened her eyes.

I grinned widely, and shifted my foreleg to a human arm, and thrusted it out through the bars, shifted a forefinger into a claw, put it into the key lock, twisted and turned here and there until I visibly heard a click. I grinned, shifted the claw back into a forefinger as I shifted my other foreleg into a arm, thrusting it out on the other side. Together, my hands pointed backwards toward the automatic lock, feeling the number columns.

Luckily, I remember the code. Unfortunately, a human worker, a young teen had muttered the code to himself, and I caught it a day ago. I did the code, and it clicked. I got the chains off the door and into the top of the cage, and I came out, shifting my arms into bear form. Gevashin was shocked still as she saw everything.

"What are you?". whispered Gevashin in a surprised tone.

I softly smiled, "I'm a bear-shifter, that's all.". Gevashin nodded and smiled. She asked if I are gonna open her cage. I nodded, and luckily her cage only had a key lock. I twisted one of my claws to unlock it. I pawed it open as Gevashin nudged Ninu to wake up.

"Ninu, darling. You must go with Pine to the wild. I cannot go with you. I am not young anymore.". Gevashin purred sadly.

Ninu mewed in desperation, "No, Mama. Why can't I stay with you?".

Gevashin growled sternly, "Ninu, you must. Be free. For me, please.". Ninu whined, nodded, and reluctantly walked out to me. I looked at Gevashin with a determined, promising smile. Gevashin nodded with a wistful, soft smile. I nudged Ninu ahead as we left the premises, slipping out under the tent covers, began to run quickly. We disappeared into the forest nearby. I could scent the distant air of late summer, felt the hint of autumn approaching. Through the pine trees, over the hills, stood some majestic mountains. I recognized them as the Rockies. We walked several miles that night, and went to sleep in a newfound cave with Ninu slightly sniffing, and myself huddling nearby to her for comfort. _I promise to keep your cub safe, Gevashin. Be in peace. Have to head to the Rockies soon. So tired._


	4. Chapter 4

Ninu and I became close as brother and sister as we explored the Rockies' meadows and valleys. I showed my gift to Ninu, who thinks it's wicked awesome. We learned to hunt and fish as we grew a bit each month this fall. Unfortunately, I had the desire to hibernate for the winter, supposing it's a side effect to my bear-shifter gift. So, I went to sleep in my claimed den which is a nest under a cliff ridge while Ninu to her joy, got a comfy cave hid between twin pine trees.

I felt the warm air, and the presence of a full moon as I woke up for spring. I came out, awed by the landscape, snow dominated by blooming trees and singing birds. I shifted to human, humming as I headed to a pond, thirsty and wanting a bath. As I finished my bath, I was disturbed by noises. I snorted softly, and exclaimed, "Why couldn't a man get any peace around here?!". Suddenly, I was surprised out of a pouncing animal I couldn't immediately see, and I fell into the pond, sputtering for air, my clothes wet, kelp in my hair.

"About time, bro, Pine!". exclaimed a voice. I widened my ears as my ears recognized Ninu's purring voice. I glanced over and I stared in shock as I saw a yearling Ninu, her coat shining, her tail flickering in excitement.

I shifted back to bear, "Ninu, is that you?! You look so big and amazing.". Ninu laughed, nodded as I lumbered out of the pond, my size almost in comparison to Ninu's new size. She only reached up to my shoulders, and in length, she's longer than me. Heck, her tail takes up my entire front end. Her paws is now as big as Gevahin's paws was. We catched up about her winter. She was successful in taking down deer and elk. She had decided to wait for me to help her to take down a moose she's been eyeing for weeks. I agreed to that plan, on the condition that I have to build back up my strength first.

So for the next week, with the days warming more and more, I snacked up on berries and fish until I decided that I was strong enough now. With Ninu excited and I intrigued, we headed off to the valley near our mountain, and to my pleasure, we have seen bounties of deer, elk, and a herd of moose with the biggest one I have ever seen in my life! Ninu told me that the lead moose was a elder, slightly lame, and very experienced in fending off enemies from his herd. Ninu respected him for he managed to fend off a pack of wolves who has been pestering her and the other carnivores around that the pack would take the moose down. But now it's our turn!

Our plan was to have Ninu spook the herd, and stray off the elder male, moving it toward me where I'm gonna hide in a dead end ridge bushes within my human form for it's easier to hide, then shift to bear as I attack. We checked the wind, the grass, the scents, and then we hit it off. I would hear the bugles and squeals of the bull and as it came into sight, with Ninu biting and clawing the back end. As he nearby got to my spot, I striked, shifting to bear, my fangs piercing the jugular of the bull, my claws pinning the chest over to one side. My jaw moved here and there, hitting the blood vessels precisely, my ears hearing the fading bugle of the bull, a few bleats, then he went gone, limp in my jaws.

We celebrated, literally eating off one side of the bull, paying respects to his spirit, and bringing the rest of the bounty over to my den for eating here and there the next two or three days. We spent these days having fun, and marking our territory which laid out over two miles. On one of the remaining snowy hills, we are able to snow-slide for fun or the dare of a race.

One of these races, it chanced us to meet the Seekers gang. I was in my hybrid mode which is rare for me. Ninu was winning until I tried a risky move.

Ninu was sliding on the right side, laughing at me as I tried to maintain my balance, "Looks I am gonna win this one, slowpoke!". I snorted annoyed as I saw a ridge hill in front of us, and I grinned.

"Think again, sis!". I shouted to her as I rammed my speed toward the hill, and shot off, whooping as I shifted to human, landing with a whoop as Ninu avoided the hill, did some of her hopping moves as she came close to my side. I smirked at her as Ninu glared at me. At that minute, we didn't unfortunately notice the patch of ice in front of us, and we heard a shout, and we turned our eyes to see the ice, and we came into the surface, yelling and trying to balance on our feet/paws. Ninu lost her balance and came into me, and we crashed, becoming a ball, yelping and growling as we crashed into a snowdrift, the soft snow saving our butts from injury, through I ended up with a few bruises from Ninu's tail and Ninu ended up with her left side of whiskers twisted.

"That was awesome!". I shouted as I came out with snow on my head.

Ninu came out with a snow beard, and snorted, "If you think we'll do that again, don't you dare ask me!". I laughed and shook the snow off me as I shifted back to bear, my strength helping me out of the snow drift. Ninu came out of the snow drift, using her paws and body to wiggle. She shook off her snow beard, and growled.

"I swore I heard a shout.". Ninu commented thoughtfully.

I raised a eyebrow, "Thought I did too.". We heard giggles and laughter below us, and we glanced down to see a unique group of bears. We slided down the side of the snow drift to meet face to face with the group. _Kallik, Toklo, Lusa, Urajurak._


	5. Chapter 5

The gang and I spent weeks traveling after the meeting. Ujurakak and Ninu has gotten close, really close. With Ujurakak's shapeshifting ability, he's able to be a mountain lion, and hunt with Ninu. I got close with Kallik, being best friends. I saw the close relationship of Toklo and Lusa. They didn't mind my gift, and think it's handy for situations involved with flat-faces.

Ninu explained about the circus and her mother quite well to the others' astonishment. I was reluctant to tell my story until Lusa convinced me strongly and stubbornly. It was one of these nights under the stars, and we had dinner of elk and a couple of rabbits.

"Hey, Pine. Can you tell us your story tonight? We've been waiting for ages to hear about you, why are you a flat-face at times?". snorted Lusa curiously.

The others either growled or nodded approvingly, looking at me quite curiously.

I huffed lightly and smiled sadly. "It's a difficult story, my friends. The ability of being a bear-shifter skips a generation. I don't know how it happened, but the story is that in the first settlement, the first family of flat-faces met a unique family of bear-shifters, and unfortunately, there was a sickness spread, and the first family got really sick. Not wanting to see their new friends to be gone into the hunting skies, the bear-shifters decided to save them by biting them in the arm, and the saliva of the bear-shifters got into the blood, and somehow, it healed the family, and gave the family the gift. But because of the life-saving action, the very first bear-shifters had died, leaving the newly family to be bear- shifters. Every grandparent of each generation got the gift, helped the normal bears, and able to fight off every sickness imaginable. Unfortunately, in this era, I and my grandfather received the gift, leaving my father normal, and dangerously jealous of his father and me. So, I was abused verbally, and I was left into the wild at a very young age. My grandfather was furious, was desperately searching for me, and threatened my father. I found out much later that Grandfather was killed by his very son, my father! I was alone until I found my rightful place in the wild, a good home, when the circus flat-faces captured me, then here we are.".

The others was either awestrucked or shocked by my story once I finished. There was quite some chatter about the strange way that the gift has transferred to my first ancestors and such. _Granted, it's a made-up story of my family's history, but it works well here, due to my gift from the portal._ The gang got over it gradually and thought it was a quite amazing story for me to receive my gift like that. We kept traveling to the snowy land where Kallik was from, and we became the weirdest, specialist family I had ever seen.

Ninu and I became expert hunters with the gang, and loved the traveling aspect of it, especially Ninu, since she had been born in the circus. Ujurakak particularly goes to special places with Ninu, and I think Ninu's beginning to have a big crush on the shape-shifter. Toklo and Lusa only has been playing like cubs in the snow a lot, and I smiled at their laughter. Toklo was grumpy with me at first, but now, he's warming up greatly, thanks to Lusa and Ninu. Kallik has been sharing stories about her homeland with me, and I loved to listen to them. _I wonder what's gonna happen on this journey with me and Ninu._


	6. Chapter 6

Two winters has passed, and luckily the hibernation effect was one of the two effects caused by my bear-shifter gift. The other one was territory marking. So I happily kept being a bachelor and uncle to the gang's cubs. That's right, you heard me. Apparently, the traveling and the constant scenting has somewhat tolerated the boys to be distant fathers, and tolerated the girls to let me and the boys chat and hang out with the cubs.

Ninu and Urjarurak settled first much to everyone's surprise, but we got over it easily enough. They welcomed a trio of triplets in the spring after they mated the autumn before. A girl and two boys. The girl looked like a feminine look-alike of Urjarurak's lion form, which the pelt is tawny brown, with the belly a creamy tan, and the tail tip a dusky brown. The eyes remained light green. Her name is Jisa.

The boys are identical, their pelts exactly like their grandmother Gevashin, with some slight differences. The first boy contained Gevashin's amber gold eyes, and Ninu's dark brown tail tip. The second boy received his mother Ninu's pale gold eyes, and Gevashin's pale brown tail tip. Respectively, they are called Kurhai; Kura for short, and Lajiru; Laji for short.

Toklo and Lusa settled next and welcomed twins around the same time as well. A boy and a girl. To everyone's surprise, they are tan brown with some aspect of their parents' pelts. The boy, named Tiska, has a black ruff around his neck, and his legs are dark brown. He has Toklo's amber brown eyes, and figured to be mixed in height once full grown. The girl, called Loia, has a dark brown stripe down from his back of the neck to the tail, and her paws are black. She has Lusa's coal black eyes.

Kallik and her newfound mate, Yakone settled last and welcomed a single cub a season later. A girl. They called her Nisa after Kallik's mother. She takes after her mother, though she has Yakone's night-sky black eyes.

Time went through, and we found out that only Kura received Urjarurak's shape-shifting gift. Of course, all the cubs loved my bear-shifter gift and thought that it's brilliant. We at last settled at the Last Great Wilderness, for you see, Urjarurak aided the flat-faces to stop the oil corporation, and convinced them that their children's children deserved to know the bounds of life in the wilderness, and learn for themselves, and so at last, the Last Great Wilderness was made a Preservation Park.

I was happy for we all had territories here and are living happily among each other, and having family in this strange, unique group. _Finally, I'm home._


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Pinefur certainly has some crazy trips in his world, and I'm happy to hear that he has settled with his family of friends and living in a paradise for animals. The cubs are cuties and growing fast these days. I'm surprised that a mountain lioness can be comfortable with a few bears, despite being born in a circus and all, Ninu is unique.**

 **Pinefur has told me that he's glad he has found his home, and he knows he has the clan to count on, but he's finally home in his world. You deserve this, Pinefur, and you're always a warrior no matter what.**


End file.
